Ai Ai Gasa Under One Umbrella
by Shirayuki Sakuya
Summary: Dinginnya hari itu dikalahkan oleh kehangatan yang dirasakannya sekarang. Perasaan hangat yang selalu saja Sasuke rasakan ketika bersama Rival sekaligus Sahabatnya ini. Naruto.


**Tittle: Ai Ai Gasa (Under One Umbrella)**

**Author** : Shirayuki Sakuya (Yuuya)

**Pairing** : Itsumademo SasuNaru

**Rating** : K+ ^^ (Sangat aman di Konsumsi *Geplaked*)

**Genre** : General/Romance

**Language** : Indonesian

**WARNING : YAOI, BOY X BOY, SHOUNEN AI**

**DO NOT READ IF YOU'RE YAOI HATER OR ANTI FUJOSHI !!!**

**Disclaimer** : Not Mine, Whyyyyyyyy???? *Cry 'Guling-guling'*

**A/N** : Sebenarnya ini Fic Special buat Ultah Naruto-kun (Otanjoubi Omedettou Naru-kun! *Peluk-peluk* *Di Chidori Sasuke*) Tapi memang 'amat sangat telat' ya Nyuu~

Ga pa-pa lah Lebih Baik Terlambat daripada Tidak Sama Sekali, heheh XDD

Seperti biasa, Fic ini terinspirasi dari Lagu Ai Ai Gasa -nya Tegomasu (Tegoshi Yuya & Takahisa Masuda) yang juga member dari NEWS, Sungguh Lagu yang Romantis Abis T___T *Peluk-peluk Tegomasu* *Geplaked*

Sa~ Dozo Yoroshiku Onegaishimasu…

* * *

~.~ .~.~ ~.~ .~.~ ~.~ .~.~ ~.~ .~.~

**Ai Ai Gasa (Under One Umbrella)**

~.~ .~.~ ~.~ .~.~ ~.~ .~.~ ~.~ .~.~

* * *

**NARUTO POV**

"Yamanai amedane…" bisikku lirih.

Kulihat kembali langit mendung yang menghiasi pagi di bulan Oktober ini. Tuhan masih belum juga menghentikan rintik hujan yang turun sejak semalam. Memang tak begitu deras sih, tapi tetap saja menjadikan hari ini…

Kelabu.

Rasanya ingin aku melingkar lebih lama di kasur, bersembunyi di balik selimut tuaku yang lumayan hangat.

Tapi entah kenapa aku ingin sekali merasakan hujan pagi ini. Hhhhh… Kenapa pagi ini hujan ya? Kenapa harus hari ini? Hari yang sama saat umurku bertambah satu.

Tanpa membuang waktu, aku mengambil Jaket dan bergegas keluar. Seketika itu juga hujan menyambutku.

* * *

Aku berjalan di jalanan Konoha yang sepi ini, terang saja siapa yang mau berjalan-jalan di tengah hujan seperti sekarang. Hanya beberapa orang yang tampak berlari-larian mencari tempat berteduh. Mereka memandang heran ketika melewatiku, mungkin bingung karena sepertinya aku tak memperdulikan hujan yang turun sekarang. Apalagi bisa kurasakan dingin di kulitku ketika jaket yang kupakai sudah mulai basah.

Aku memang sengaja tak membawa payung untuk melindungiku dari hujan. Malas membawanya, tapi sebenarnya alasan yang lebih tepat adalah… Aku tak memiliki payung. Heheheh XP

"Hn… rasanya kau memang pantas disebut 'Dobe', Ne~ Naruto?!"

Ukh! Suara ini… Machigai nai!!! O.O

"Sasuke-teme~ ~ ~ siapa yang kau sebut Dobe, Hah??!!"

Aku langsung menoleh ke sumber suara itu dan mendapati cengiran khas Uchiha serta gumaman 'Hn' andalannya. Duh!

Yupz! Sasuke-teme kini berdiri dihadapanku. Dia bukanlah seorang 'Pengkhianat' ataupun 'Buronan' yang kabur dari Konoha lagi. Tepatnya sekitar enam bulan yang lalu keturunan terakhir Uchiha ini kembali di tengah-tengah kami. Walaupun Baachan sedikit 'melunak' dengan tak memberikan hukuman mati padanya, namun Sasuke-teme mesti dijaga ketat 24 jam oleh ANBU. Dan akulah yang mesti bertanggungjawab atasnya, karena sekarang aku adalah kapten tertinggi di ANBU.

"Kau seperti kucing yang tercebur kolam, Dobe!" ujar Sasuke sambil menyengir lebar.

Oh Kami! Betapa aku ingin menyingkirkan cengiran menyebalkannya itu. Ugh!

"Huh! Sankyuu Teme~" kataku sinis.

"Buat apa keluar rumah hujan-hujan begini, Huh.. Teme?" selidikku.

Aku memandanginya dari atas sampai bawah. Sasuke mengenakan kaos serta celana panjang seperti biasanya, bedanya kini dia membawa payung biru tua lengkap dengan simbol clan Uchiha. Entahlah, mungkin semua properti miliknya terdapat Lambang Clan seperti itu. Yare-yare~

"Ck, bukan urusanmu, Dobe!" kata Sasuke-teme kemudian.

Aku hanya menghela nafas mendengarnya. Dia memang tak akan pernah berubah.

"Kau sendiri mau apa? Bermain hujan-hujanan ya? Ck, seperti anak kecil saja," katanya lagi dengan nada mengejek.

Heh! Benar-benar ini orang! Tapi untuk sekarang ini, aku terlalu malas untuk menanggapi ejekannya itu.

"Ck, bukan urusanmu, Teme!" balasku mencoba tenang.

Sejenak kami hanya bertukar pandang saja, tak satupun dari kami yang berbicara ataupun beranjak dari tempat itu. Hujan masih belum juga reda dan kini Jaket serta baju yang aku kenakan sudah benar-benar basah.

Hhhhhhh…

"Kalian pergilah! Aku yang akan menggantikan kalian mengawasinya." Perintahku. Seketika itu juga dua anak buahku dari ANBU yang sedari tadi mengikuti Sasuke-teme secara diam-diam, melesat pergi meninggalkan kami berdua.

Aku kembali mendengar Sasuke menggumamkan 'Hn'nya.

"Apa?" tanyaku.

"Betsuni," jawab Sasuke singkat.

Ya ampun! Entah kenapa aku tahan memiliki Sahabat seperti dia.

**END NARUTO POV**

**

* * *

  
**

Sedikitnya ada rasa bangga pada diri Sasuke ketika mengetahui Rivalnya kini telah menjadi Kapten ANBU. Walaupun dia tak mau terang-terangan memuji sahabatnya itu. Keinginan Naruto untuk mendapatkan 'Pengakuan' dari orang lain akhirnya terwujud juga. Walaupun tanpa Sasuke sadari, 'Pengakuan' yang pertama kali didapat oleh Naruto adalah dari diri Sasuke sendiri.

"Bagaimana bisa seorang Kapten ANBU bermain hujan-hujanan, Huh… Dobe?!" ejek Sasuke.

"Siapa yang bermain hujan-hujanan? Dan berhentilah memanggilku Dobe, Teme~!" teriak Naruto yang tampaknya sudah mulai kesal.

Sasuke sendiri sepertinya sangat 'menikmati' kalau berhasil membuat pemuda pirang itu kesal.

"Baju saja tak cukup untuk melindungimu dari hujan, setidaknya bawalah payung, Dobe!"

Entah kenapa juga Sasuke susah-susah menasehati Naruto.

"Aku tak punya payung, Teme~" ujar Naruto. Jujur dan polos. Membuat mata Sasuke sedikit melebar. Dia hanya tak menyangka sahabatnya tak memiliki benda sesederhana itu.

Sasuke menghela nafas pelan.

"Ck, Bawa ini!" ujar Sasuke sembari menyodorkan payung biru tua miliknya.

"Eh?!"

Naruto sedikit terkejut, dia hanya tak menyangka Sasuke akan memberikan payung miliknya begitu saja.

'Ini… benar Sasuke-teme kan?' pikirnya sedikit was was.

"Kau lebih butuh payung ini, Dobe!" kata Sasuke lagi.

"Tidak! Terimakasih! Aku sudah basah, kau saja yang pakai… aku tak mau disalahkan kalau sampai keturunan terakhir Uchiha flu karena payungnya aku pakai,"

Naruto kembali menyodorkan payung itu ke arah Sasuke.

"Cih, aku tak selemah itu."

"Kau juga salah kalau menganggapku lemah, Teme~"

Entah kenapa di tengah jalan bahkan di tengah hujan, mereka berdua malah terlibat aksi 'saling menyodorkan' payung. Yang satunya bersikeras untuk memberikan payungnya, sedangkan yang satunya lagi malah bersikeras menolak pemberian itu.

"Dobe, anggap saja ini, sebagai hadiah ulang tahun dariku," kata Sasuke .

Dan itu berhasil membuat Naruto terpaku. Dia mencoba mencerna kembali apa yang barusan tadi didengarnya.

"E-Eh???"

Hanya itu yang bisa keluar dari mulut Naruto. Setidaknya dia yakin kalau pendengarannya itu tidak bermasalah.

Dipandangnya lekat-lekat wajah Sahabatnya itu. Entah apa yang Naruto cari disana…

Mungkin kesungguhan yang terpancar di mata hitam milik Sasuke jawabannya.

"Hn,"

Sasuke kembali menyodorkan payung biru tua miliknya. Dengan sedikit ragu-ragu, Naruto menerimanya.

"A-arigato, Teme!" bisik Naruto pelan.

Namun Sasuke mendengarnya. Diam-diam dia tersenyum.

* * *

"Sebagai balasan, seharusnya kau mentraktirku, Dobe!"

"Teme~ Aku tak punya uang sekarang, sebagai gantinya kubuatkan kau coklat hangat saja di apartemenku, bagaimana?" tawar Naruto sembari memberikan cengiran lebar khas Uzumaki Narutonya.

"Ck, Shikata ga nai ne~"

* * *

Pada akhirnya mereka berjalan berdua di bawah payung biru tua itu. Hanya rintik hujan yang terus saja turun yang setia mengiringi langkah mereka.

"Yamanai amedane…" kata Sasuke pelan namun masih bisa didengar oleh Naruto.

Naruto menatap Sasuke dengan terbengong-bengong. Dia hanya tak menyangka Sasuke akan mengatakan hal yang sama seperti apa yang pernah dikatakannya beberapa waktu yang lalu.

Sasuke menaikan sebelah alisnya ketika melihat Naruto memandanginya dengan tatapan aneh.

"Nani?" tanyanya.

Naruto menghela nafas pelan, kali ini dia tak memasang cengiran lebar khasnya itu. Sebuah senyum lembut tersungging dibibirnya.

"Mousugu iedane..." ucap Naruto sembari merapatkan payung yang kini dibawa olehnya sehingga bahu Sasuke tak basah karena hujan. Sejenak kata-kata itupun membuat Sasuke tak mampu berkata apa-apa.

Entah kenapa dinginnya hari itu kalah oleh kehangatan yang tiba-tiba dirasakannya sekarang. Perasaan hangat yang selalu saja dia rasakan ketika bersama Rival sekaligus Sahabatnya ini. Perasaan nyaman yang selalu ingin Sasuke temui seumur hidupnya.

Ya, dia sudah berada di rumah.

Berada lagi… di sampingnya.

"Hn, Dobe!"

"Ck, Teme~"

**FIN**

**

* * *

**

Notes :

**Machigai nai** : Tak salah lagi

**Shikata ga nai ne** : Apa boleh buat

*** "Yamanai amedane..."** : "The rain is not stopping...",

*** "Mousugu iedane..."** : "We're almost home...",

**(*)** kata-kata ini Sayah dapat dari lirik lagu Ai Ai Gasa punya Tegomasu Nyuu~

Yosh! Bersediakah me-Review Fic **Ai Ai Gasa** ini Nyoo~ ?? .


End file.
